


CS Thanksgiving Drabble

by Redicefields



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Thanksgiving, cs drabble, cs fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-25
Updated: 2015-01-25
Packaged: 2018-03-08 23:03:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3226793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redicefields/pseuds/Redicefields
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone is gathered at Regina's home to celebrate the holiday. Emma and Hook enjoy each other's company.</p>
            </blockquote>





	CS Thanksgiving Drabble

“Henry, take the sweet potatoes out of the oven!”

“Mary Margaret, put this on the table in between the green bean casserole and the potato rolls.”

“These go at each table setting, folded exactly like this.”

“NO, I said the Merlot from 2004, not the 2007! Don’t you have ears? Go back to the cellar and get the right one!”

Regina barked orders to too many helpers as she stormed around her kitchen, weaving around the heaping dishes and spills on the floor. She waved her hand with a jerk to clean up a fallen pile of mashed potatoes, her jaw set. Why had she agreed to host this vapid holiday again? And why did Henry have to be related to pretty much everyone in this town? She rolled her eyes, secretly enjoying the hum and life buzzing in her home and also having the excuse to spit out scathing critiques to those around her.

Emma had been put in charge of setting the table after being instructed precisely which china set was most appropriate for the occasion (not the FINE china with the delicate red print- Regina wouldn’t have dwarves sullying her fineries. Use the plain white ones with the textured rims. It’s not a loss if they get broken or get dwarf saliva on them). Emma was just finishing the last setting, and paused to admire the whole ridiculous scene. Who would have thought that all these people would be sitting down to dine together in Regina’s home? Her parents were fussing with Neal in the living room. Archie and the dwarves were playing cards on the floor, Happy’s high pitched laugh grating on Emma’s last nerve. Rumple and Belle were arguing in the corner. Robin and the merry men were watching football in the TV room, where Cinderella, Aurora, and the other ladies in the mother’s club snuck glances at the game while keeping watch over their little ones. Ruby was finishing hanging decorations in the dining room and Granny was putting the final seasonings on the dishes on the table. Voices chimed in from all over the house, and the atmosphere was nothing short of vibrant and full of energy.

The candles on the table burst into a warm blaze when Emma flicked her hand, and she smiled with satisfaction. Being in full control of her powers was a new pleasure that she was still getting used to.

“Looks magical, love.” Killian whispered in her ear, as he walked up behind her. He placed a small warm kiss above her ear and snaked his right arm around her waist.

“Hi,” Emma giggled, leaning back into him. “Where did you go off to?”

He tightened his embrace around her and answered, enjoying the tickle of her long, blonde locks on his face. “Both mayors of the house insisted that we needed more ice, so it was my duty to fetch Elsa around and bring her into the kitchen for her contribution. Then, Robin and your father insisted I learn how to watch this sports game on the TV. It was quite intriguing, but I must confess I’m a bit baffled at how much armor the men are wearing. The rules seem inanely complex, and they only seem to be in action for a brief moments before everyone stands around again.”  
Emma spun around to face him, snickering, “It’s called football. It’s a useful social lubricant for men at these types of family gatherings.”

Killian wrapped his arms around her, “I can think of a lot more things I would rather being doing than sitting around watching a bunch of overly-armored men run around on a field.”

Emma grinned back, “me too.” Her arms wound up around his neck and pulled him in for a warm, gentle kiss. They both tasted like all the spicy, flavorful bits of Thanksgiving dinner that they had been sneaking from the kitchen. Killian pulled Emma’s body impossibly close, deepening the kiss. Her heart fluttered and she felt warmed all the way to her toes and the tips of her ears. Emma suddenly felt as if she were beneath an ocean, sound rushing in her ears and a pleasant darkness surrounding her. With her eyes shut, the only sensation was Killian himself- their tongues lazily brushing together, her fingers in his soft dark hair, then on his roughly shaven face. His body pressed against hers, rising and falling with his breath, his hand and hook on her lower back, coaxing her closer and closer to him. Eventually, they broke apart, breathing heavily, foreheads pressed together, bodies still compelled together. Killian gave her one of his deep, probing looks, and brought his right hand up to hold her face, stroking it with his thumb. Her skin glowed in the candlelight that was flaring in a rhythm that matched Emma’s heavy breaths.

“What do you say we take this somewhere more private?” Emma asked. “I’ll explain the rules of football to you.”

“I would be most obliged,” Killian gave a mock bow, and with a wink added, “And I’ll have you know, I’m a very quick learner.”

Emma grabbed him by the hand and pulled him up the stairs, “C’mon. I’m pretty sure there are a few empty rooms in this enormous mansion. I’m sure Regina wouldn’t mind if we….occupied them. You know, for educational purposes.”


End file.
